<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mahogany Gold by TheFourDoctors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436873">Mahogany Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFourDoctors/pseuds/TheFourDoctors'>TheFourDoctors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fortnite (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also I may have lied, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Don’t ask about the title, Gay Sex, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex on Furniture, Unprofessional Relationship, because it’s fucking fortnite, no beta we die like men, quarantine got me bored, that ain’t even a tag lmao, there’s a teaspoon of plot in here, they really do be horny doe, well as not-canon as fortnite fan fictions can get</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFourDoctors/pseuds/TheFourDoctors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The agent had frozen for that split-second, alarm bells going off in his brain as soon as he registered where exactly they had fallen. The mahogany desk. Midas’s desk. The very much OFF-LIMITS desk.</p><p>However, he needn’t think about it very long, as Midas had not noticed his hesitation at all and pulled him into another kiss, gold-stained hands clawing down his still-clothed back. His brain quickly shut down after that, and it was back to acting on pure instinct and desire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brutus/Midas (Fortnite)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mahogany Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>B)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His mahogany desk creaked beneath him, hands of gold clutching at the edge of it like the owner’s life depended on it.</p><p>Under any other circumstance, his nice desk would be off-limits. While not new by any means, it was one of the only material possessions of his he’d rather not lose, as he was quite used to losing things in his life (not always material). Of course, if broken, he could always replace it, as money came easy to him. But, it wouldn’t quite be the same. He would always be able to tell the difference between the desk gifted to him and the desk he bought with his own money. He often sat at this desk for any number of tasks, including simply staring out of the large window with a great view beside him whilst his thoughts wandered somewhere else entirely.</p><p>Suffice to say, he was attached. Everyone knew this, which is why it came as a surprise when Brutus had been allowed to fuck him against said desk.</p><p>Not unusually, things started out heatedly. They both needed their quick fix, their drug, which was each other and the mind-blowing sex that came with it. Fucking someone like Midas never got boring, and while it was probably unprofessional in many ways, neither could find it in themselves to care much about the rules. After all, Midas WAS the head of this organization, and whatever he said was law (not that he’d ever abuse this power when it came to the bedroom. He had respect for those he fucked).</p><p>Shortly after an intensely hot make-out session up against a wall, the boss had fallen to his knees and performed some amazing (as usual) oral sex, and Brutus’s next natural thought had been to pull him up, pin him to the wall, and then fuck him right then and there.</p><p>But he didn’t get very far with this plan, as Midas had practically gave it the middle finger when he jumped up to his feet on his own, impatiently tugging Brutus with him until they unceremoniously fell backwards against something very much solid and very obviously wood.</p><p>The agent had frozen for that split-second, alarm bells going off in his brain as soon as he registered where exactly they had fallen. The mahogany desk. Midas’s desk. The very much OFF-LIMITS desk.</p><p>However, he needn’t think about it very long, as Midas had not noticed his hesitation at all and pulled him into another kiss, gold-stained hands clawing down his still-clothed back. His brain quickly shut down after that, and it was back to acting on pure instinct and desire.</p><p>In their hurry to get to the main event, they hadn’t bothered fully undressing, and while they would certainly regret it later, right now it was the last thing on their minds. Brutus had only discarded as much as Midas’s pants and underwear, which was really just about it, as they weren’t needed for what he was planning.</p><p>Soon enough, with his big and clever fingers, the boss was slicked open and ready, and Brutus had one last moment of hesitation before pushing inside of him. Midas’s head fell back with a thud against the surface beneath him, a low and unashamed groan punching out of his throat. In his office and his office only, they could be as loud as they wanted without fear of being heard by the rest of the Agency. The thought alone was exciting.</p><p>He must have been thinking for too long however, because long legs now wrapped themselves around his waist, impatiently tugging him ever-so-closer. “Get on with it, Agent.” </p><p>Brutus swallowed, pretending not to notice the way his superior’s voice cracked slightly at the beginning.</p><p>“Yes sir.” </p><p>Splayed out like this, the other, slightly younger man was beautiful. Black strands of ordinarily perfect hair fell into his eyes, one blind, the other gold, clouded with nothing but lust and some unreadable emotion. His brows were furrowed, jaw left hanging open, one hand occupied below with jerking himself off whilst he was fucked into oblivion.</p><p>This was a side of him nobody else got to see. Midas was normally more quiet and reserved when it came to sex and much, much more dominant as well, but there was something about his agent -his personal bodyguard- that knocked all of those walls down. Suddenly, with just a few pumps of his hips and lips and teeth against the intricately inked skin of his neck, he was reduced to a moaning mess. And, god, he was just so BIG. Everything about this man was big and fuck if it didn’t feel like heaven to be impaled on that cock of his.</p><p>Brutus himself had similar thoughts, as he pinned Midas’s hips down onto the desk with his larger hands, fucking into his pliant-but-still-fucking-tight body over and over. The cool of metal against his cheeks as Midas cupped them, mouth opening and closing in an unsuccessful attempt to bite back his moans. He often got a little too loud for his own liking when they did this. God, who else could say that? Who else could say that they were fucking and DOMINATING one of the most dangerous and feared men on this island, the actual head of the whole Agency? It was such an exhilarating thought.</p><p>Two glittering golden hands reached up behind the head of their owner, clutching at the finished edge of the desk. Brutus wondered if he noticed. Maybe Midas was far too gone now to care about his own rules. All rational thought had been thrown out the proverbial window at this point. The calm and collected crime boss was now a helpless puddle of aroused goo on the desk.</p><p>When Brutus kicked up the pace, Midas felt that familiar tingling up his spine, molten heat -seemingly hotter than the melting point of gold itself- pooling in his belly. He quieted, breathing paused, hand coming down to his aching erection, focusing intently on nothing but the hard cock pounding into him as he jerked himself with vigor. Black started prickling at his impaired vision, and he his orgasm was fast approaching. Fuck, if he could just...</p><p>But it appeared Brutus had other plans. The agent grunted, leaning down over Midas with one arm braced beside his head. This new position allowed him to slide impossibly deeper, teeth attacking the only blank space of skin on the other man’s neck he could find, leaving a new, less permanent tattoo. </p><p>The shift in angle of his hips had been minuscule, but it made all the difference. He somehow nailed it, that magical spot inside of him. Midas’s entire body seized up, a gasp of much-needed air flooding his burning lungs, his hand flying off his cock, clawing at the wood above his head. Stars erupted behind his vision, unable to do more than lay there and bask in the painfully good pleasure.</p><p>He hadn’t even registered that Brutus had paused until he thrust forward again, brutal and unforgiving. He exhaled sharply, an embarrassingly high and breathy moan falling from his kiss-swollen lips. His bodyguard shifted again, and began to fuck him hard and fast. At this point, he couldn’t help the sounds that he made. It was too good, too unbelievably good for him to stay quiet.</p><p>The staccato of moans began to reach a crescendo. He couldn’t catch his breath, it was being punched out of him over and over. Brutus’s growls were drowned out by the other’s voice, the and the look of pure ecstasy and shock on his boss’s face nearly had him cumming right then and there. </p><p>Hot. It was far too hot. Those waves of heat began to crash over him, a burning gold glow seeping into his tattoos, snaking down his arms, his whole body. The wood creaked. With one last punishing thrust, his orgasm hit him like a freight train. He came, untouched, fingers tightening their hold instinctively.</p><p>When he finally came down from his high, it was to Brutus groaning and finishing inside him, coaxing one long, satisfying moan out of Midas. The arm placed beside his head trembled with the effort to continue holding himself up, but the agent willed the monumental strength it took to stand back up and pull his softening cock out of the other’s abused asshole.</p><p>Midas dropped back onto the desk, legs hanging over the edge as he attempted to regain the composure he’d lost in those few moments. Eventually, with much procrastination, he was able to sit up, wincing slightly at the ache in his backside. He noticed that, at some point during their intercourse, his self-defense mechanism had activated. He lifted his arms up with disdain, willing the gold that covered his entire body to retreat back into his hands with a fiery glow.</p><p>“Sir?”</p><p>Midas lifted his head, meeting the slightly concerned gaze of the agent.</p><p>“I’m fine. Can’t say the same for my desk, though.” He breathed out, smoothing his hand over the large gold stain that was seared into the wood, as if someone had taken a pint of paint and had poured it right onto the desk. He caught Brutus’s eyes again, and the other man looked away nervously. “I’m sorry about your desk.”</p><p>He stared.</p><p>“Don’t blame yourself. I was being careless.” </p><p>Brutus didn’t look as convinced as Midas hoped.</p><p>“Really, it’s quite alright. I’ll just have to replace it.”</p><p>It wasn’t alright, but it was his own fault for ignoring the rules he himself made for the sake of seeking pleasure. Not that he was gonna lie- it was one of the best orgasms he’d ever had. Fitting that one good thing in his life came at the cost of another good thing. Though, it wasn’t even about the desk. Not really. It was about tarnishing a gift from the person who mattered most to him for a round of mind-blowing sex. </p><p>Suffice to say, he needed to get his priorities straight.</p><p>...</p><p>“I better get going. Got duties to attend to.”</p><p>Brutus had already cleaned up and tucked himself back into his pants, sunglasses once again perched on his nose. He looked as if nothing happened at all, save for a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead. Midas envied his ability to regain his composure so quickly.</p><p>“I think Meowscles was asking for you, Boss. You should get dressed before he decides to seek you out himself.”</p><p>And with that, he turned and left the office, but not before flashing a quick smirk his way.</p><p>Eventually he got dressed and looking as immaculate as ever, and indeed Meowscles DID come looking for him. However, if the humanoid cat noticed the glaringly obvious gold stain on his desk beneath stacks and stacks of folders, he certainly didn’t say anything about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Default dances in the chat guys</p><p>Also Midas is a twink just fyi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>